


The Taste Of Coffee On Your Lips

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Skye puts a board outside the coffee shop that reads:</p><p>"Today your barista is: 1) Hella fucking gay. 2) Desperately single<br/>For your drink today I recommend: You give me your phone number"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of Coffee On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's world's largest Starbucks date day. Also to fill the "coffee shop au" square of my bingo card!

Hunter had told her to take down the sign.  

Well technically - he grumbled about it for twenty minutes (insisting that it was his coffee shop, not her place to find chicks to hook up with), suggested she make an match account if she was really that desperate, and made casual suggestions for witty quotes that could go on the sign - never once did he say the exact words, _“Skye, take the sign down,”_ so she never did.

In her defense, since he technically hadn’t been clear she _technically_ wasn’t breaking any rules.

It wasn’t like it was working anyways.

The sign had been up for a total of three hours and she had been given two numbers.

The first of which was handed to her by a smartass dude in fedora who winked and told her that she and her ‘lady friend’ could give him and call and he’d show her what a real man could do.

As if his cocks could somehow turn her away from being a lesbian.

(She’s bisexual, but the point still stands.)

Also she may or may not have wrote _jackass_ on the side of his coffee cups then who could really blame her.

Really she was doing a public service at this point, warning off other women.

The second number, was given to her by a friend of hers, smirking the entire time he handed her the number.

She wrote _Ward is a Turd_ on his cup - Skye obviously being the more mature member of their friendship - and felt that adequately summed up her feelings on the matter.

Skye’s about ready to give up on the whole idea, to wipe the board clean and put some witty quip there about coffee being good for the soul. The only thing that holds her back is the fact that doing so would be letting Hunter win, and she’s incredibly stubborn.

So stubborn that she’s practically throwing herself at the next customer that walks in the door, “I will literally _pay_ you to give me your number, free coffee for life, I just have a point to make here.”

The girl on the other side of the counter looks sincerely apologetic when she tells Skye that she already has a boyfriend (two of them actually) and isn’t looking to add another person to their setup.

And the thing was, that the worst part of all of this, wasn’t going to be the fact that Hunter would rub it in her face for the next week, but that even had she gotten a number there was no a good chance she would have never bothered calling the person.

The reason for that has everything to do with the woman who had just entered the coffee shop, smiling like a god damn Disney princess whose eyes light up when they meet Skye’s.

Yeah – she’s fucked.

Well, not literally.

Literally would be nice.

Much better than pining endlessly for her practically perfect roommates, who takes times away from her seemingly endless thesis in order to get a warm drink from this shithole (when Skye knows for a fact that she _hates_ the smell of coffee).

“If it isn’t the future Doctor Jemma Simmons,” Skye teases, just to watch the way Jemma’s cheeks flush the slightest shade of pink, “gracing us lowly humans with her presence.”

“Oh very funny,” Jemma says, her nose wrinkling adorably, “I didn’t realize they paid you to be a comedian?”

She’s pretty sure she hears somebody shouting from the back room that they _don’t_ pay her to do that – but none of that matters when Jemma is standing across from her.

“The usual?”

“That’d be lovely.”

As Skye makes Jemma’s drink, a plain black tea - because she is terribly British refuses to drink anything remotely similar to coffee – she cannot help but watch the other woman out of the corner of her eye.

Usually Jemma’s not off in her own world, she’s either forcing Skye into talking with her as she works or trying to make polite conversation out of one of the other customers, but this time when Skye peeks over at Jemma the other woman in staring down at the counter with a determined expression as she writes on something.

From the looks of it she’s writing on one of those coffee cup sleeves, and Skye half expects that it’s going to be some sort of chemical formula written across the cardboard when she heads back over there – a scientific breakthrough that Jemma has to mark down for later.

Which is why she asks, “solving the meaning of life over there?”

Jemma’s “what” is just a hint higher pitched than usual.

“You look like you’re concentrating very hard, I’m guessing you’ve cracked the code of the human genome or whatever it is you do.”

 “Ah, not exactly,” Jemma tells her, “though it’s just as important.”

“Is that right,” Skye inquires as she brings Jemma’s drink over to her, “well, what is it then, enlighten the high school drop out with your years’ worth of wisdom.”

The rest of her smart reply dies on her lips, as Jemma pushes the sleeve across the table to her, so Skye can see the seven numbers written on it.

“You were asking for people’s numbers. I know you already have mine, but I figured it was as good a time as any to mention that I, well, I would like to be more than friends, if you would be interested in that?”

“I’d be more than interested.”

And if there’s somebody yelling _finally_ from the backroom, well it’s not like Skye can hear them anyways, because she’s leaning across the counter to kiss Jemma and everything is wonderful.

“Oh, maybe you should change the board now? That way everyone knows I have dibs?”

“I’m on it!”

 


End file.
